<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Court Jester and the Mage by zixoyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285965">the Court Jester and the Mage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixoyo/pseuds/zixoyo'>zixoyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixoyo/pseuds/zixoyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jevil got locked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jevil &amp; Seam (Deltarune), Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the Court Jester and the Mage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Behind the curtains of a show that was about to begin, was a small looking jester and his companion, the court mage. The crowd could be heard from where they were standing and it was mostly whispers and inaudible chattering. This was a nice indication that told the performers to cease the moment of boredom and to turn it into a joyful one instead. After all, it was what the jester did the best. </p>
<p>Jevil shot a glance to his companion, nodding and letting the bells at the end of his hat tinker. It made an amusing sound, Seam thought. He knew what it meant when Jevil smiled at him like that, and so Seam nodded back. It was showtime.</p>
<p>The curtains pulled back. Jevil hopped and skidded across the wooden floorboards with enthusiasm, clapping his hands along to keep the rhythm of the crowd. Declaring that the show was about to begin, Jevil suddenly stopped clapping and hushed everyone. It was now silence in the room, some of the people even looking at each other to try and get an explanation for the kind of behaviour.<br/>
“Oh, don’t look so surprised, I’m just messing with you!”, Jevil replied to the silence. He then let out a freakish laugh, one that released all the tension he purposefully built. The crowd also laughed hysterically at what seemed to be something so unexpected.</p>
<p>“I was worried there for a second that this magical cat caught all of your tongues!”</p>
<p>The jester was now hovering over the mage, turning and spinning upside down.<br/>
Some of the people in the crowd really did check to see if their tongues were still intact, then realising how funny they looked, trying to bashfully cover their actions. </p>
<p>“I even made some of you look, look!! UEHEHEHE!!” </p>
<p>Jevil rolled and made somersaults in the air as he giggled hysterically. The crowd grew wild as they tried to find the people who checked their tongues, all caught up in a fit of laughter.<br/>
Jevil leaned over to Seam, quietly making a comment to him about how good he must be at magic for the crowd to fall for such a joke. Having earned the chuckle of his companion as well, Jevil continued with the show. </p>
<p>Seam and Jevil did all kinds of tricks together that night, some they used their magic and some they didn’t. Some they only used Jevil’s witty jokes and some they used actual long choreographed acts. Jevil wasn’t the only one to catch attention though, as the court mage himself had jaw dropping tricks under his sleeves. Overall, this show tonight had been yet another success in pleasing the crowd and the kings. It was spectacularly perfect.</p>
<p>When the curtains closed, Jevil immediately took his hat off. He scratched his shaved head from in between his tiny horns and looked up to Seam who was eyeing him curiously. Oh, he hadn’t really shown other people how he looked without his hat on.. had he? It must have surprised him to a degree to make him stare. The jester put his hat back on again, pulling and turning it around to make room for the horns sticking out of his head. It made the ridiculous sound again with the bells jingling.<br/>
“Ah, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Jevil. I was just surprised.”, the cat reasoned. He still looked curious about this newfound information of Jevil having horns. But how couldn’t he had thought of it sooner? It made perfectly sense.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, alright! Well, you know they say, ‘Curiosty killed the cat’...”</p>
<p>Jevil accepted that he had lost the battle with his hat ,trying to get it to fit, and so he yanked it back off again.</p>
<p>“...’But satisfaction brought it back!’”</p>
<p>Seam let out a soft chuckle, moving an inch closer to inspect the horns on top of Jevil’s head. He asked Jevil as to why he chose to make so many jokes about him being a cat, all the while admiring how sharp the horns were. They were short yet sturdy, and pointy at the end. Hovering his paws above the jester, Seam finally built up the courage to touch the pointy tip. It was sharp alright.</p>
<p>As days kept on going, so did the two perform better and better. They already had a naturally good bond, so with practising their choreographies and acts together they found more and more about the fact that they were actually very similar two individuals. </p>
<p>“You know”, Seam started, one evening at their afternoon walk.</p>
<p>“I never would have guessed that someone would beat me at a game of cards. I’m actually glad to have been beaten, even though I’m not so sure that anyone else could be happy at such a thing...hehe..”</p>
<p>Jevil giggled back in response, skipping across the red autumn leaves. These leaves made a delicious crunch. They crickled and crackled under the pressure, and they were just at the right amount of crunchiness. One would stomp on them repeatedly even.</p>
<p>“Entertaining people is my job, Seamy! Even if it means having to beat the unbeatable, if I set my mind to it, to it, I’ll do it, do it!”</p>
<p>The two continued walking in comfortable silence, the occasional light raindrops making their way on their heads, creating little darker spots on their clothing. Wait, raindrops? Oh, it was raining!<br/>
Peeping under his hat, Jevil saw Seam to be undisturbed by the rain. He had his arm slightly stuck out and was gingerly watching the raindrops falling on his paw. Seam looked thoughtful, Jevil thought. His big ears would twitch under the raindrops as if they tickled him, and his furry tail was just above the wet ground to avoid being soaked. Now Jevil would have usually tsked for getting wet and would hurriedly get back inside, to a less damper place. But it really caught his attention that this cat was unbothered by it. He decided to inspect him a bit further. </p>
<p>“How are you unbothered by the rain? You are a cat, are you not?”</p>
<p>Seam looked back at Jevil in surprise, realising his actions ,as if he had just woken from a dream. </p>
<p>“Oh! My apologies, Jevil , we should hurry back inside before we get soaked wet.”</p>
<p>Without a warning, the jester felt himself being lifted from the ground. Two big paws held him close to the other’s chest, the height of Seam preventing water droplets from making their way onto Jevil. The pair hurriedly made their way into the castle just in time, for the rain got even heavier once they entered.<br/>
Jevil couldn’t stop giggling at what had happened, and was kicking his feet up and down with glee.</p>
<p>“Seam!! Oh, Seam!! That was so much fun, fun! You’ll carry me again another day too, won’t you?”</p>
<p>As Seam put Jevil down, he let out a huff and a chuckle. He himself started laughing at the situation and inspected his wet clothes.</p>
<p>“You were quite heavy though! I was surprised for a second there and thought i might drop you.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Im just messing with you!”</p>
<p>The two broke into a laughter. Some of the guards turned their heads to see what was happening, some not even bothering to check. They were serious ones and did not get distracted easily.</p>
<p>“Well, I should get dressed now. Thank you for pulling me out of that haze back then, my companion. I would have got myself soaked.”</p>
<p>A drop of water dripped from his ear and onto his clothing.</p>
<p>“As if I haven’t already.”</p>
<p>With that, the two said their goodbyes, leaving to their rooms to get themselves fixed. Tonight would also be a night full of entertainment after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>